No Longer a Fool
by StarTraveler
Summary: Chloe's anger and thoughts after discovering Lucifer has left.


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Thought of this while in the dentist chair and trying to get my mind off things.

***  
Chloe stared in shock at the penthouse suite that had once been lavishly furnished and decorated, all the furniture now had blankets over them and all other possessions had clearly been removed.

Like someone had left in a clear hurry.

"Lucifer?" Chloe called out the name softly, hoping he'd come out of the shadows smiling in that infuriating, and also endearing way of his.

But no answer came and her knees gave out on her, Chloe sat down on the nearest couch.

He had just left, no warning, no explanation what so ever.

Everything they'd gone through these past few weeks, especially the last few days, had it meant absolutely nothing?

They had come so close to being lovers, she knew they'd been on the precipice.

She should've known something was seriously wrong when she wanted to talk about them in her hospital room and he'd avoided the subject.

She had thought it was because he'd been emotional about her nearly dying.

She laughed bitterly, _he never cared about you Decker_ , and he made it clear from the very beginning all he wanted was to get into her pants.

She should've kept her barriers up, but somehow he got them to lower, saying how vulnerable he was when she was around.

Like an idiot she had admitted she was vulnerable with him around also.

But when things had gotten tough, when it came time for him to prove himself, Lucifer Morningstar had showed his true colors.

 _I'm not worthy of you, detective_ , His words from the beach came back to her.

"No you aren't you miserable son of a bitch," Chloe spat out.

She got up and left without looking back, she was done with Lux and its worthlessness owner.

***  
She got in her car and headed for the police station and arrived within a few minutes, it was thankfully mostly deserted at this time at night.

The few souls she did encounter could tell by her face and body language they'd better stay out of her way and far away from her.

She went into the gym and began giving the punching bag a good workout, picturing Lucifer's face.

I can't believe I was practically starting to believe his story about being the devil.

And how could I have let Trixie get attached to him?

The mere thought of her precious baby sent sorrow through her and then a renewed wave of anger at Lucifer.

Why was she a magnet for men who seemed charming and then showed themselves to be jerks?

***  
Dan, they'd risen through the ranks and become detectives together.

They'd become fast friends and she liked him because he never backed down during an argument, able to go toe to toe with her.

He also had never brought up hot tub high school, which had been a blemish on her life. He had supported her during her moody periods.

They became lovers and soon talked about marriage and children, six months after their first time, Chloe found out she was pregnant.

They quickly married and Trixie had been born, for a while they seemed the perfect family.

Then their careers took off and then Palmetto Street came, the case that had practically destroyed her career.

It was one year later still dealing with the fall out was when Lucifer had come into her life.

Discovering Dan was behind that night had torn her apart and she had relied on Lucifer and his way of helping to get through it.

At least Dan had stuck around and was proving himself each day.

***  
Chloe let out a shriek of rage, of grief, and continued to pound the bag.

"Chloe?" She turned at hearing the last voice she would have expected and faced Amenadiel.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"Lucifer didn't leave because he hates you, he's angry at our father, he found out our father put you in his path."

"Wow what are you on?"

"It's true Chloe, thirty five years ago father sent me down here to bless your mother so she could be fertile, and then she and your father could then conceive you."

Chloe turned away, "Lucifer couldn't handle finding out how father manipulated him yet again..."

"Shut up!" Chloe's scream rang out and Amenadiel wouldn't have been surprised if heaven itself hadn't heard it.

"I'm sick of you and Lucifer, I'm sick of the delusions you're both under, I'm done with both of you and I never want to see both of you again!"

Amenadiel opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it, who could blame her?

It was up to Lucifer to fix it if he chose to and if he even would be able to.

"I understand Ms. Decker, if you need me; pray my name and I will come."

He backed up and was soon out of sight.

***  
What a screwed up family they are, that is if that part was even true.

Frankly she didn't care anymore.

She, Chloe Decker was officially through with men and relationships; she would focus on Trixie and her career.

She turned out the lights and went to her car and began the drive home.

To her new life post Lucifer.

***  
AN: Got to say I definitely didn't expect him to leave, I'm glad he finally wised up and finally told his mother off.

Don't know about anyone else but I haven't really enjoyed this season much, I was hoping mom would somehow remain in hell so ready for her storyline to end.

And a question, did Amenadiel get his powers back? I think yes with the way he fought those guards. Unless he's just really strong.


End file.
